The Dex! Podcast 10: Mega!!!
''--Note: This Page is Under Construction--'' The Dex! Podcast #10: Mega!!! is the tenth episode of The Dex! Podcast series. It's hosted by Alex, Jimmy, and Pokekellz. It covers The News, Top 5, The Community Segment, and Fanswers. Published April 5, 2014. "Kellie returns to join Alex and Jimmy to talk ALL about Mega Pokemon, from the new anime special to Pokemon we think need Megas! Also, Pokemon Battle Trozei kicks major butt! Go buy it!!!" - iTunes description. Music ''--Music Project: Help Identify Music!--'' * Intro: "Title Screen" - Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver * Background: --- * 'Outro: '--- The News * Pokemon Trozei released in the US. * Strongest Mega Evolution Act 1 released April 3rd. * Rising Fist TCG set released in Japan. * 2014 April Friendly announced. The Top 5: Pokemon That Need a Mega RU: Dunsparce # Girafarig # Golurk # Milotic # Sandslash # Tropius The Community Question If you could design your own mega, for us, what would it be? * Alex: Mega Cofagrigus * Pokekellz: Mega Arcanine and/or Mega Golduck * Jimmy: Mega Poison-type (i.e. Tentacruel, Toxicroak, Garbodor) or Mega Sudowoodo Fanswers Email 1 (PseudoLegend) Job in the Pokemon world would be a Pokemon Breeder, was hoping that Pokemon Ranch would be like a Harvest Moon style game which allowed for taking care of and raising Pokemon. Email 2 (Kai) Wished to have a game where participation in anime-style Pokemon Contests. If you could have a new game mechanic put in, what would it be? I always thought it would be cool to have a Nuzlocke mechanic, where if your Pokemon fainted, you would not be able to revive it unless you turned off the Nuzlocke mechanic. * Alex: Let's have a mechanic where you can see what type the Pokemon are, you can see whether your moves are going to be Super Effective or not. If you agree tweet @facianea, #justtryit * Jimmy: Reorganize the bag better, like it was in Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver. Especially giving Pokeballs their own bag. Also, make TM's auto-sort by number. * Pokekellz: Take away Deposit and Withdraw options from PC Box. Since Move and Organize options are there, there is no need for these two options. PC Box Pokemon sorting, by type, by number, etc. PC Box Pokemon search. * All: Make the PC Box organization better and make the Pokedex better (less slow and clunky) and/or give it perks to motivate people to "Catch 'em all." Email 3 (Andrew) Ideal spin-off would be a side-scrolling fighting game or an arena fighter with Pokemon. * Alex: Agreed, and an arena fighter would be amazing * All: Agreed Email 4 (Nick) Ideal spin-off would be a Pokemon character action game: Would incorporate the fighting game element awaited in Pokken Tournament, while combining it with Jimmy's idea of a platformer. The ideal spin-off would be a Pokemon-style DMC game. * Jimmy: I'm all about that * Alex: I agree Email 5 (Jordan) Ideal spin-off would be a Pokemon sports game where each of the Pokemon has special abilities like in the Mario games. * Alex: I would play Pokemon soccer immediately * Pokekellz: I would don't usually like sports Mario games, but a Pokemon sports game would be enough to get me to buy it. * Jimmy: Mario Tennis 64 was my jam. Those games treat themselves like video games, so they take advantage of that, not necessarily following actual sports rules. Email 6 (Ricky) Ideal spin-off would be a Sim gym leader sort of thing, where you choose a type to specialize in and make a team that you can change whenever. Trainers come to challenge your gym and for the harder levels, you have to beat a trainer who has many Pokemon your type is weak to. * Pokekellz: I would like this and would also like to have a feature where you could design the gym. I would be water/ground leader. * Alex: It should also allow for choosing of acolytes. Email 7 (Timothy) Mystery Dungeon is my favorite spin-off series: of those games, my favorite is Explorers of the Sky. Ideal spin-off would be a game set in the time when Drayden was a trainer, where Pokeballs were just being created. You would get 6 that would have to be used wisely, only on Pokemon you really want. Perhaps even adding a randomizer mode to allow for variety in what you could catch. * Alex: I would like to have a game that is really about a character, because it would flesh out the world if it was about a certain character. As it stands, the games are about an analog for 'you.' * Jimmy: What if you could play as Kalos protagonist's Mom, the Rhyhorn racer? Like Mario Kart, but you get different Pokemon to ride on. * Pokekellz: I want to play as Riley, who has the Lucario in DPPt. Category:The Dex! Podcast Episodes